Ikazuki
Ikazuki is Tarakudo's right hand and one of his Oni Generals. He could summon the Samurai Khan. His mask was brought to life by the Rat Talisman, eventually ending up on Finn's backside. History Background Hundreds of years ago, Ikazuki served as the leader of the nine Oni generals, second only to Tarakudo himself. As part of the Oni's defeat, the generals were sealed in masks, where they were helpless and could not use their powers. Season 4 In The Demon Behind, Ikazuki's mask is found by a fisherman and snatched by the Enforcers, but the Chans managed to steal it in turn and bring it back to Section 13. Learning of Ikazuki's status among the Oni and realizing that he may know how to defeat Tarakudo, Jade decides to try interrogating Ikazuki by using the Rat Talisman to give life to the mask. The reanimated Ikazuki immediately attempted to intimidate the heroes, only to discover that he was still just a mask. Enraged, he attempted to summon his Shadowkhan, only to realize that he needed a host to do so. He showed interest in Tohru, repulsing the latter by the thought of binding to an Oni. When petty remarks between Tohru and Uncle sparked an argument, Ikazuki clung to the former's back with his teeth. After a series of transfers with his limited mobility, he escapes Section 13 and lands face-down in a car. Moments later, Finn sat on him, resulting in Ikazuki being bound to Finn's backside. Despite the awkward nature of his new form, Ikazuki was able to reunite with his master Tarakudo and summon his Samurai Khan at last. He promptly sent them to capture Tohru, intending to use the latter's removal potion to have his mask moved onto Tohru's face. The Samurai Khan succeeded in capturing Tohru, allowing Ikazuki to begin demanding his assistance (aided by Finn, who was no happier about his current state than the Oni general). Although Tohru refused to help, the Enforcers discovered the removal potion in his pocket, allowing Ratso to (reluctantly) attempt to remove Ikazuki's mask from his partner's rear end. Before the thug could do so, the Chans arrived. Ikazuki sent his Shadowkhan minions against the intruders, personally engaging Jackie Chan. Although he held his own (despite his unorthodox form), the villain was undone when Finn himself used the potion to remove his mask, partly in rebellion against Ikazuki's arrogance, but mainly because he really had to go to the bathroom. Jade then removed the Talisman from the mask, rendering it inert once more. In Ninja Twilight, all nine of the Oni Masks were destroyed, releasing the Oni generals permanently. Taking a leadership role among his brethren, Ikazuki thanked Jackie for freeing them before leading his fellow demons in an attack. Although they failed to catch the Chans, they were free to summon their Shadowkhan to envelop the world in darkness. With the other eight generals overseeing the darkening process, Ikazuki remained in Section 13 to both monitors their progress and remove the onion-based wards keeping Tarakudo out of the base. He was briefly confused when Tarakudo got "the willies" (sensing the J-Team's interference with the Oni's plan), but was present when his master brought the defeated heroes back to Section 13 for imprisonment. During the final battle, he tried to assist his master, only to be tackled by Viper and El Toro. After Jade put Tarakudo's mask on his face, all the Oni and Shadowkhan were imprisoned within it, including Ikazuki. Powers and Abilities Ikazuki possesses the same abilities as the other Oni Generals, in particular summoning and controlling his Shadowkhan. According to old legends, he was a natural leader, which is why he became Tarakudo's second-in-command. In his physical form, he demonstrates great leaping ability and is resilient enough to take a blast from the Dragon Talisman without being injured. He has also enough magical knowledge to disperse the onion spell that prevented Tarakudo from entering Section 13. When the mask form of Ikazuki is empowered by the Rat Talisman, he gains the ability to communicate with the outside world. However, he's unable to move much or summon the Samurai Khan as long as he's not attached to a mortal body. He's still resourceful enough to get out of Section 13 unnoticed by holding on to people's clothes with his teeth. When attached to Finn's rear, he was able to fight by making Finn walk on his hands and making use of all four of his limbs, gaining an edge over Jackie with this unusual fighting style. Appearances Season 4 *''The Demon Behind'' *''Ninja Twilight'' Quotes *''"Ikazuki LIVES! Bow before my mighty form and -- wait, where is my mighty form? Insolent humans. You shall pay for your trickery at the hands of my Shadowkhan! (attempts to summon Samurai Khan, but nothing happens) Ahem. At the hands of my Shadowkhan!"' '(still nothing happens)' 'The Demon Behind'' *''"I shall devour your brains!" The Demon Behind'' *''"Your threats do not interest me, but he does. With my magnificent face atop your mighty form, we would be unstoppable." The Demon Behind'' *''"Remove your hands from my face!" The Demon Behind'' *''"Pipe down, wart! Indeed, Lord Tarakudo. I must seek a more... suitable host. (sees Tohru) ''It would seem my search is already over." The Demon Behind *''"The giant will make a most suitable host." The Demon Behind'' *''"Remove the wart from me and place my glorious face upon the giant's mighty form." The Demon Behind'' *''"Fools! I shall claim a new mighty form and devour your --"'' (the Rat Talisman is removed from him, rendering him back to motionless)'' The Demon Behind'' *''"Many thanks for our freedom Chan. Now it is time to surrender yours." Ninja Twilight'' *''"Summon the Dark Ones." Ninja Twilight'' *''"And our shadow armies are advancing as we speak, Master Tarakudo." Ninja Twilight'' *(witnesses Tarakudo getting the willies midsentence) "The forces of 'oohoohoohooh'?" Ninja Twilight *''"It would seem humankind's last line of defense..."'' (initiating a victory speech to the imprisoned J-Team, which Tarakudo finishes) Ninja Twilight Trivia *Ikazuki is the only named Oni general, as well as the only Oni to talk apart from Tarakudo. *His name (雷, ikazuchi) means thunder. *Ikazuki often refers to his body/prospective host as a "mighty form", and tends to threaten to devour people's brains. Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Rat Powered Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters